Right Your Wrongs
by CoroKoro
Summary: He was a villain, yet he lost to a mere child. He created a disaster for himself in the end, where he is the one in the wrong, with blood on his hands. Thus he exiled himself, intending to isolate himself from society, so he could never harm the people of the region of Aparil, with only a Goomy to keep him company. Then his team resurfaced. He refused to let them harm once more.
1. Origin

How did this all begin?

Kater could never remember. All he remembers is beginning a team of admins and lackeys, wanting revenge for some arbitrary feeling. Maybe it was loss, and a childish tantrum of a reaction? Was it out of spite of some expectations forced upon him? Did he snap and break mentally and stayed insane until that fateful day? Did he have such a world-changing idea rejected, to the point of gathering people who agree with him to create an almost cultist group? Did he desire attention, and made false claims to gather people to worship the very ground he walked on? It was all such a blur. There was only one clear memory of those dark times, one shining memory among those blocked out for what was most likely for the better.

 _The boy._

His name was Victor, as far as he could recall, a boy that was only supposed to be a short problem, to be quickly resolved. But as time passed, he learned of him slowly defeating his admins, making his way to him. It was a stormy day when the boy got to him, and Kater found himself standing there, in the rain, before a boy blessed with strength and luck. And the boy was angry. Apparently his admins caused the death of his best friend. He didn't blame him for such rage, but Kater himself was at the point of no return, was he not? He had blood on his hands now. And the boy wanted a fight, revenge for the fallen. Who was he to say no? He did not falter during the fight, though. Victor wanted his fight. He had a fire in his eyes. He deserved at least his all.

His all wasn't enough.

He can remember hearing thunder crack and rain pour as he fell to the floor, Victor seeming to leave, only to come back and to yell at him. He was practically venting to him, a villain of all things. Despite the ringing from the attacks, the storm brewing even move above their heads, he heard it all, loud and clear. _"Leave this place forever."_ was the last thing uttered by him, before holding out his hand for his pokemon. Kater picked himself up slowly, waddling out. His team, his beloved team, was left in the hands of this trainer, a soon to be champion. He gathered his stuff, being watched over by the boy to make sure he didn't do anything to keep control of his team. But he didn't care at that point. He knew that he had done wrong, even if the years of evil schemes were lost to his brain, most likely realizing his mistakes before the battle had even begun. After that, he disappeared from the mainland with only an egg and a suitcase, exiling himself to an island miles off the coast. A voluntary decision, but he most likely would've gone there anyways. Kater still remembered the people hiding or yelling at the fallen leader. It was clear he wasn't wanted there anymore. He was gone just like that, out of sight and out of mind.

And now he was isolated from society, with only a house on a barren island and a Goomy to keep him company.


	2. Maiden

When life on this island began, he desired to be left alone from civilization. If there was any chance he could go into another rage, to the point of no return, to the point of such desire for destruction that he forgets why he began the path in the first place, then Kater would avoid those chances as much as he could. Instead, he began creating small patches of plants for food, and renovating a forgotten summer home hidden among the trees. His Goomy was just a baby, so it didn't help him him much. Instead, it often sat and slept, resting in the grass as the former leader began making a life for himself.

He could technically leave himself to die, but the idea of ending himself frightened him, admittedly. It was ironic for someone who had ended someone, who had destroyed lives, but that old him, the villain who his brain blocked out from his memory, must have done it in a blind rage. Kater normally wouldn't have ended someone like that otherwise.

As time grew on, he slowly settled into this new life of his with only a baby pokemon at his side. His new life was quiet, peaceful, filled with only green and blues and browns from the island around him.

Then something happened that broke the peace and quiet.

All he heard was the sound of a helicopter, and a small scared bubbly chirp from the Goomy resting at his side. He patted the poor shivering thing and walked out to find the cause of this. Were they arresting him? Kater wouldn't have been surprised. However, it seemed to be quite the opposite when he walked out to see a familiar face. It still had his hair on end, however, as it was someone else who had quite a lot of power.

 _Professor Maple._

Why would someone like her want to visit him in isolation? Especially after god knows how long of it? It was odd, but then again, a professor like her was such an oddity. She didn't even wear her lab coat half the time, and she seemed more like a gym leader then someone who studies flora and fauna for a living. And her way of life in general was just...extra. She was waving from the helicopter, and Kater just awkwardly waved back. What else was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to bring the baby Goomy out to hear the sound even more, that's for sure. It was at least muffled a bit from the inside.

"Well if it ain't the boss of Dulus!" She said, landing softly on the grass while holding onto her Jumpluff, wearing her lab coat for once. Was this a special occasion? Or did she want it to billow in the wind as she floated down softly? He didn't question it. No one questions Maple. They're all used to it. "How ya doin', old pal!"

"Erm. We were called Team Pendulus. Not just...Dulus. And it's former boss. I gave up the position after being defeated by Victor, remember?" Kater scratched the back of his neck. This was...awkward to say the least. Mainly because of how...eccentric the other could be.

"Boss, former boss, whatever. Anyways, I have a lil gift for ya. You might be a lil surprised, considerin' all dat you've done. But the fact dat ya practically walked out and to here by your own will means there's gotta be some kinda good in ya. Even if it's as tiny as a bug." Maple patted at her sides, as if she forgot something, before looking up to see her briefcase slowly falling down by a parachute. "Ah, there ya are! Have ta' thank dat pilot for droppin' this off."

"A gift? Why are you giving a gift to someone like me? A former villain, someone who's ended lives? This will ruin your reputation. People will lose their trust in you for doing something like this for me-"

"Shut ya trap, ex-boss." She held a hand up to his mouth, gently closing his lips, nails digging lightly into pale skin as he silenced. "People know we used ta be friends in the past, and yet they ain't seeing me as a villain too. So I'll do as I please. Besides, dat line by itself shows dat ya still got some good in ya. You know ya've done wrong. You don't deny it like da most of the villains in the world, like dat Galactic team for example. Unlike da most of da people back at home, I think ya deserve another chance." She pried her briefcase open, revealing 3 pokeballs.

"...if you intend on giving me a pokemon for comapny, I already have one." Kater gestured to his new home, where Goomy could be seen inside through the open door. It seemed to be content now, the loud noise of the helicopter now miles away.

"Dat's not what I'm givin' ya one for. I wanna give ya a second chance. Thus, I'm givin' ya a second chance." Maple shut the briefcase again, looking back up with a smile.

"But what if I was still as evil as before? What if I was simply preparing my return in secret or something? What if my memories return, and I end up using this new pokemon you're giving me as a weapon?"

"Then it'll be mah mistake in givin' ya a brand new starter. Also, lost memories? Mind goin' into detail about that?"

"Erm, well...I simply don't remember most of it. Some flickers of my memory are still there, but my full memory isn't there of all those years as a villain."

Maple plopped down onto the floor, legs crossed against the grass. "Hmmm...PTSD induced amnesia seems unlikely, but dere could be some kinda chance...might've been some that good ol' brain trauma, too. I heard ya took some attacks for yer pokemon ta help 'em, so I wouldn't be dat surprised if ya don't remember much of it." She seemed to think for a moment, humming to herself in thought. "Or it could be somethin' more on da psychological side of things. If I recall right, sometimes da brain can block out memories without ya even realizing. There's a good chance it could be somethin' called fugue state."

Kater tilted his head at that. "Do you mind telling me what a fugue state is?"

"When ya go on a stressful episode, especially some kinda form of creatin' a new identity or goin' off somewhere, your brain can block out those memories." Maple's fingers played with some of the grass beneath her, plucking one blade from the ground and placing gently on her Jumpfluff's head. "There's a lotta criticism about this sorta thing, so I could easily be very wrong about this. But we'll figure dat stuff out in due time. First, I want ya ta pick from these 3 babies. Start over. Renew yaself." Before Kater could even reply, he was being dragged by the arm inside the old home.

"E-Er, how do you know those things? I don't recall you ever dual majoring in psychology." He asked as they passed under the doorway, Goomy staring at the two curiously.

"Don't think ya wanna know da answer ta that. It'd bring down da mood."


End file.
